dksfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips
Important note on NPCs Non-Player Characters can provide quests and useful information, so you should talk to everyone and exhaust all topics with them. This doesn't take much time, plus you find out interesting things that will prove useful later on. You can also mindread everyone you can talk to, however this requires a certain amount of experience points (with which your character gains in level). For this reason you should read only the minds of certain characters that provide something useful in return, or merchants you would like to trade with (since they will lower their prices). If you're curious, you can mindread anyone without losing experience: quicksave before mindreading someone, then quickload if the information is useless. Also be aware that certain items do not appear until after mindreading. Important note on items As you venture through the game, you will come across many miscellaneous books (that appear in your inventory in the Misc section), some of which can contain useful information, so it's recommended to read them. Some even trigger secrets once you use them - even if you don't read them. Once you've used these books, you can sell them off to save space in your inventory. There are also skill and stat books that, upon usage, will give you a skill ''or a ''stat point (that you can use to make your character stronger) and then disappear from your inventory. You will also come across many junk items, such as ropes, tankards, cups, etc. You can either sell these items for 1 gold each, or just destroy them. Sometimes you will require such an item during a quest. Throughout the game you will be able to collect unique items as well (their names are in yellow). They sometimes belong to a set, and always appear in the same place, when opening a certain chest or trading with a merchant. Other items are always generated randomly, so if you quicksave before pointing your cursor over a chest (or in case of triggered events, before the chest appears) or merchant, you can quickload to get other items in case you don't like what you get. Important gameplay notes You can move and jump out of the way of arrows, magic balls and melee attacks. If there is something in front of you, it will block attacks directed at you. You can climb ladders, pull levers, push buttons and pressure plates (using the interact key) and jump on top of things (jumping becomes easier after you become a Dragon Knight). No matter the height you fall from, you won't get hurt. You can also collect herbs, gems and ores, which you will need to create potions and enchant items, alongside with formulas. You can charm 'your gear with charm stones - just right click on a weapon, armor or accessory and select ''Charm. Important map marker notes Map marker do NOT appear whenever you visit a location. Sometimes you don't just have to enter, but also exit a location before it's marked on your map. Also, shrines won't appear unless you activate them (you don't have to actually use them though). Picking the right skills With the '''wisdom and mindreading skills you will gain more experience and level up faster. Lockpicking comes in handy with opening locked chests to get more loot and opening locked doors to find secrets or other useful items. At first you will be able to put a maximum of 5 skill points per skill. After taking over the Battle Tower, with the help of a trainer, the maximum will become 15. You also will be able to reassign skill points for a certain amount of gold. It's recommended to try out various skills and weapons at the beginning of the game to see which best suits your playing style. After that you can put skill points into your preferred fighting style. Shields don't actually block attacks, they just add extra armor stats. Whether you prefer to kill slowly but withstand hits, or kill faster but have less resistance, is up to you. Final notes When you complete a quest, you get a default set of rewards plus some additional ones (usually you can choose just one) which appear as options you can select from. It's recommended to select the additional experience points over gold, potions or formulas any time. There are no cheats in Divinity II, but you have the possibility to use a trainer to actually cheat. You can enable it using your insert key, and disable it with the home key. With it enabled you can freeze your health, mana, gold, stat and skill points, and add or remove an additional 100 000 experience points. Although cheating takes the fun out of the game, you could use it to check out the skills at first and then start anew. Category:Browse